


Slow Motion

by sharonoodles



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Drug Use, Dry Sex, F/F, Fluff, Grinding, Stoned Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 05:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11224047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharonoodles/pseuds/sharonoodles
Summary: Katya and Alaska get high and have dry sex while watching cartoons.





	Slow Motion

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Here's a quick thing I thought up a while ago <3 love y'all!

Smoke wafted into the air as Katya puffed on the joint, her eyes trained on the cartoon playing on the TV. Alaska was reclined next to her, long, gangly legs resting on Katya's. She was warm. Katya smiled and snuggled deeper into the couch cushions, feeling fuzzy and content.   
"You feeling it?" Alaska asked quietly, distracted by the bright colours on the television. Katya nodded before realising Alaska couldn't see her. 

"Fuck yeah." Katya choked out, stretching and raising her hips up on the couch. Her grey sweatpants slipped slightly down her hips and she noticed Alaska's eyes subtly clinging to the exposed section of her stomach. 

Alaska herself wasn't wearing pants, as per usual. She'd made it a routine recently to drive over to Katya's apartment in her pajamas with a few joints and snacks. It was a good setup, Katya thought. She loved smoking with Alaska, even if it was just to stare at her while she was too stoned to realise. 

Her black t-shirt displayed a logo of some indie band Katya had never heard of and fell to the middle of her thigh. She was half facing the other way, so her leg was propped up on top of Katya's, giving her a nice view of the side of her ass. 

"I feel so fucking good, dude. Crazy body high." Alaska drawled, her vocal fry flavouring her words. Katya knew what she meant. She felt tingly all over, almost horny. The soft fabric of the couch on her skin felt so nice as she ran a hand up and down it distractedly. 

"Yeah, man." Katya said simply, unsure if Alaska understood what she meant. Alaska rested her hand on Katya's leg as she scooched up further back into the couch. Katya swore she felt electricity radiating off of the soft palm of her hand when she touched her and she gasped. Once Alaska was settled, she left her hand there. 

Katya didn't have a crush on Alaska. That would be absurd. She just liked to... look at her, sometimes. That's not weird, right? And yeah, maybe her touch felt like sparks and when she laughed Katya felt like she would die for her but, hey. She wasn't into her at all. 

Alaska's thumb started to absentmindedly rub Katya's leg, up and down like a metronome. It felt amazing to Katya. She leaned back and embraced her touch, still watching the show but not really paying attention anymore. Katya felt like she was imagining it when Alaska's hand started to inch its way up her thigh. There was no way. But soon, she looked down to see her hand resting on the inner part of her thigh, rubbing the over the soft fabric there soothingly. Katya looked over at Alaska, who was watching the TV like nothing was happening. 

Katya couldn't hold in her moan when Alaska's nails started to lightly run along her thigh. Alaska looked over, a small smile on her face. She continued, sharp, false nails tracing shapes on Katya's inner thigh all while she had an internal battle as to whether or not she could come untouched. She was so wet just from the idea of Alaska touching her anywhere that wasn't PG-13, it was driving her crazy.  
"That feels so good." Katya said softly, eyes fluttering shut.   
"Yeah?" Alaska responded, her voice a soft hum. Katya nodded. 

She put her hand on Alaska's wrist and tugged her closer, making Alaska straddle Katya's knees. They giggled, intertwining their fingers together as Alaska balanced precariously on Katya's legs. Alaska was so warm, so soft. Her hand was inches away from the embarrassing wet patch Katya could feel on her underwear. Was this really happening? Katya felt like everything was moving in slow motion. 

Alaska's other hand let go of Katya's and ran up her rib cage to cup he breast through her thin t-shirt. Katya moaned quietly and wiggled her hips as if to ask for more. Alaska moved her hand over Katya's hipbone and ran a finger up and down her slit teasingly, the pleasure muffled by the fabric of her pants and underwear.   
"More?" Alaska whispered, laying down flat on top of Katya. She nodded, pulling down her pants so that they were skin on skin, only separated by their panties. 

Alaska grinded down on her, lips trailing kisses along Katya's cheek softly while they both let out little moans of pure bliss. It felt amazing, the body high increasing the pleasure tenfold. Alaska rocked her hips against Katya's, able to feel the outline of the other girl's clit through her panties. She adjusted her position, straddling one of her thighs, so that she could rub against Katya easily.   
"Oh, f-fuck." Katya groaned. 

Alaska pressed her soft, plump lips against Katya's and at first she couldn't even kiss back. She was so blown away by how gentle and beautiful Alaska was, how her lips felt like they were made for her. Katya blushed, finally able to kiss down on Alaska's bottom lip. Alaska whimpered against her lips, moving against Katya so desperately. Neither of them would last long. 

Katya rested her hands on Alaska's hips and move them in a rhythm until Alaska was gasping against her open mouth.   
"This feels amazing..." Alaska crooned, pressing another kiss to Katya's lips. Katya's hips reached a staccato and she knew she was going to come.   
"Fu-Fuck. I'm gonna..." Katya gasped. She came with a long moan, eyes closing and toes curling. As she came down, she watched Alaska shuffle back onto her thigh and grind onto that, her beautiful face all Katya could think about. She reached up and tucked a fallen strand of hair behind the other girl's ear as she writhed and gasped, so close to climaxing that Katya could feel it.

"Oh, Katya. Katya." Alaska whimpered, trembling on her leg. It was so incredibly hot that Katya felt herself getting wet again as Alaska came, letting out soft moans and gripping Katya's shirt. Alaska collapsed down beside her, forcing Katya to turn over to the side to fit the both of them on the couch. Alaska spooned her, hand wrapping around Katya's waist and pulling her in closer. 

"I'll light up another joint." Katya told her, moving to sit up. Alaska stopped her, pulling her in closer by tightening her arms. Katya looked over her shoulder at her, confused.   
"Not yet. Lie with me. I'm stoned and I'm tired and I need you. Just... stay for a while."

And Katya did. They relaxed on the sofa, telling dumb jokes and stories all afternoon while cartoons played endlessly on Katya's TV. Katya realised she wanted to spend the rest of her life like this. If heaven was curled up on the sofa, stoned to the point of giddiness with the beautiful blonde girl at her side, Katya would be just fine with that.


End file.
